Happy Memories And The Sad Present
by SweetCandyPanda
Summary: When Mabel and Dipper become busy with their teenage lives and forget most about Gravity Falls, they come back to a happy but sad encounter in Gravity Falls. (NOT pinecest, just so you know o o.)


Sadness and depression are 2 similar but very different things.

For one, Sadness is a feeling of gloom and grief for a temporarily amount of time.

Depression is a state of feeling sad. It could take a long, long, LONG time until you feel a little better.

For now, the pine twins could of been feeling both at the same time.

Mabel and Dipper Pines, stared at the object in front of them in hopelessness and despair as neither of them knew what to do.

Mabel, cried and cried until her voice became sore and her face became wet with tears. Dipper, on the other hand, stared in pure sorrow as he took his old but very valuable hat off and held it between his hands.

In front of them was a coffin.

One that carried an old man they loved very much despite his flaws.

Their Grunkle Stan.

Not even Mable, who was always known as the optimistic and energetic twin could make this situation better.

The twins stared in horror and and unhappiness as they began to lower the coffin to the ground.

It was this Summer that the twins were looking forward to. After the summer ended on their 13 dripping candles, Dipper and Mable became very busy being teenagers, they almost completely forgot all the fun and strange encounters they experienced at Gravity Falls.

After coming home, they were soon welcomed by their friends and family and began doing all teenager thingies.

Mabel became interested in make-up and fashion. Of course never forgetting to put her signature sweaters she exclusively made.

Dipper studying and playing video games here and there. Getting peer pressured into buying alcohol and going to high school parties with his sister.

Years have passed on and they barely even thought of Gravity Falls or the people that lived there. Not Grunkle Stan, not Soos, and not even Wendy. Mabel and Dipper's teenage busy bodies didn't even really think of all those things anymore. But when they became 16, and their parents made the offer of letting them stay the Summer at Gravity Falls with their Grunkle Stan, they surprisingly said "Yes!"

" Dipper!", Mabel exclaimed happily as she barged into Dipper's room withought Knocking, making a cart wheel, knocking a lamp off his desk along the way. Dipper who was busy reading a Playboy magazine on his bed, nearly had a heart attack as his sister came in the room withought permission during his " Alone Time". He panicked and squished the whole magazine as best as he could into a ball and shoved it under his pillow. He then continued to look innocent while his sister was skipping around his room, her laughter and happiness echoing around his room.

" Mabel, what have I EXPLAINED to YOU, to knock before you come in!" Dipper said in annoyance, he crossed his arms and prayed Mabel would not find out what was under his pillow.

_Dear God, Please, please, PLEASE make Mabel get out of my room withought suspecting a THING!_

Dipper prayed silently in his mind, while Mabel stopped spinning and flashed him a grin. Her grin was full of joy! She no longer had the need to wear braces as her teeth became perfectly straight.

" OMG! Im super excited of going back to Gravity Falls! Its been like, what?, 3 years since we last went there! I cant wait to see Grenda and Candy! OH! and OH MY GOSH, Grunkle Stan, Wendy and Soos!" Mabel squealed in excitement and began to hop on one foot to another. Dipper looked at his sister and shook his head while smiling.

" Geez, Mabel its like you won the lottery! Calm down! " Dipper exclaimed sitting up his his bed and grinning at his sister from ear to ear as he too was excited for their trip to Gravity Falls tomorrow. Mabel looked at her brother and gave a hearty laugh.

" Remember when Lil' Gideon wanted me to date him!? EWW!" Mabel exclaimed making a face full of disgust and laughing afterwords. Dipper shuddered and smiled as he also recalled a memory of the Mystery Shack. Both him and Mabel took turns saying a bunch of memories when they were 12. They got so cut up in there amazing convo, they didn't even notice that it was already 1 am! They both quickly said good night and rushed to their rooms as they forgot they were going to have to wake up early if they were going to have that long trip. Before Dipper could turn off the lights, Mabel came back into his room wearing her pyjamas.

" Yo Dippinsauce, I think you should fluff your pillows if you want to get a good shut eye tonight. Your pillow looks really uncomfortable." Mabel exclaimed with a worried expression.

Dipper's face paled.

" UH, yea, YEA, totally ahahahah! Of course, goodnight sis!" Dipper said, cursing himself as his voice cracked TWICE as he hid under the covers before turning the lights off. That night, Dipper couldn't sleep a wink.

The next day, before they said their goodbyes, Dipper managed to find something very important and nostalgic to him.

Waayyy, back into the dark corner of his closet, he saw his old cap he first got at the Mystery Shack ! It was Dusty and smelled quite strange, but with a little dusting here and there, his old cap looked brand new! ( at least to him.) He proudly put the cap on and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Old memories of him as a 12 year old came to mind. Him being small and wimpy with no chest hair what so ever. He proudly grinned at himself as he remember having a smug look as more and more chest hair began to form before his very eyes. He barely had any voice cracks anymore as he used to before. He give a wink to the mirror and walked out of the room.

The bus ride to Gravity Falls was humid and irritating as no air conditioner and annoying crazy people were on the bus. Dipper and Mable's hair became sticky and frizzy but they both knew it was both going to be worth it when they came to Gravity Falls.

When they finally arrived at the Mystery Shack, they both agreed to enter through the gift shop in hopes of seeing either Soos , Wendy, or Grunkle Stan. They were nervous and excited, as they put a hand on the handle that lead them inside the old gift shop.

When they finally opened the door, the shop was empty. Except for two figures. A red headed female was sitting on a stool with her feet perched up on the counter while reading a magazine. She looked like she was in her 18 and Both twins recognized her in a heartbeat.

Wendy.

The other figure was a chubby man with a longer beard than both twins remember him by. He was on a ladder fixing a light bulb with lots of difficulty.

Soos.

The twins exchanged a look to one another and cleared there throats at the exact same time.

They both finally looked up.

Soos's mouth layed a gap as his eyes wondered to the twins. He dropped the lightbulb making it shatter into peices. Wendy took a one look at them and gave a delighted gasp.

" OH MY GOD! MABEL?! DIPPER?!" Wendy practically screamed jumping off her chair and rushing towards them.

Just when Wendy was about to hug them, a pair of fat arms grabbed a hold of all of them and strangled them into a bear hug. They all laughed and screeched as soos spun them around in joy and happiness.

They laughed until tears fell down there faces and they all hugged each other. Wendy finally manged to look at them up close.

" Look at you guys! When i last saw you guys you were so small! Now your practically GROWN UP!" Wendy exclaimed as both twins gave a serious pose with a smug face.

" We know." said Dipper in a cocky voice. Wendy laughed.

" Dudes, we missed you guys so much. The mystery shack wasn't the same with ought you 2 funballs." Soos exclaimed patting both of them on the back.

Mabel and Dipper grinned and both had the same question come out there mouth.

" Where is Grunkle Stan?"

Both Soos and Wendy exchanged a worried look. Silence filled the air for about 5 minutes before Soos cleared his throat and said something.

" Um, dudes. Stan hasnt been feeling well lately. He recently went to the hospital and came home on a wheel chair."

_Silence._

Neither the twins nor Soos or Wendy said anything for a really long time after that.

Finally, Mable broke the tension.

" W-What?!" She said it quickly in a hushed whisper.

Both Soos and Wendy looked at the twins in a pitiflul glow. Wendy finally grinned and shrugged.

" Don't worry guys, I'm sure Your Grunkle Stan will be Delighted to have more Pines in the Mystery Shack." she said giving Mabel and Dipper a wink.

" That's right! Stan looked a little lonely all these years asking every summer ; " Where are those stupid kids this summer?" Soos said trying to copy Grunkle Stan's gruff voice. The pine twins laughed at his imatation.

Soos grabbed their suitcases and led them to Grunkle Stan's house. " Come on Dudes all show you your grunkle stan!" He said climbing up the stairs Mable and Dipper not far behind.

When they finally reached the kitchen, Soos put the suitcases down and pointed to the living room which had a blue lighting inside the dark room indicating someone was watching T.V. He knocked on the wall and said

" STAAAN! YOU GOT COMPANY!" Soos said with a wink. Both Pines got a rush of electricity towards there body as they heard the familar anoyed " What?!".

That was there cue to walk in.

More like run in! The twins both burst in the room and went to hug the old man! Grunkle Stan's eyes didn't even have time to pop out of his skull as Mable peppered his face with kisses while Dipper hugged the air out of him.

" K- Kids?"

" Grunkle Stan!" The twins said in pure happiness! Grunkle Stan gave a hearty " HA!" and gave them both a strangling hug. Both Dipper and Mable were squished deep into the old mans chest as Grunkle Stan laughed and laughed and laughed.

Just when they were about to run out of oxygen, he let go! Mabel and Dipper finally got a good look at him.

He looked older and skinnier than what they remember him by. But he still had that cocky grin and his old pair of glasses.

" Look at you two! You grew up! Mabel you grew up into a beautiful young woman!" He said while Mable blushed and told him to stop as she patted his arm.

He then turned to Dipper. '' Kid I had my doubts on you, but you proved me wrong! I mean look at you! Your practically a man! Lemme see that chest hair!" as Stan rolled his wheelchair closer to Dipper as he flexed his chest for his Grunkle Stan to see. All 3 pines burst out laughing but the laughter was interrupted as a series of hacking coughs came from Stan. Both twins stopped laughing and looked at their Grunkle Stan in fear.

" Are you ok Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked in worry as he patted His back. Stan managed to mutter a croak that sounded like a a "yea" but he never stopped hacking and wheezing.

Stan finally stopped coughing and smiled weakly at his nephew and niece.

" Kid's this might sound pretty cheezy and disgusting, but i missed you guys." Grunkle Stan said in a weak voice while patting both their arms.

A flush of sadness hit Mabel and Dipper. They didn't know why. When their uncle said that, a pang of sadness came to their hearts. They all began hugging each other once again as Soos Snapped a picture of them.

" Ha! Saving that for the archives!" Soos said putting it in an old scrapbook. Before Soos could put the scrapbook away, Grunkle Stan stopped him and told him to hand over the scrapbook to him.

" I want to see these old memories. " Grunkle Stan said as he flipped through the pages and old adventures flipped by. That time they went fishing, Dippers first Chest hair, Mable in one of her sleep overs with Grenda and Candy. They all laughed at how pathetic they looked back then and almost died of laughter as they saw Dipper's Old BABBA cassete. The night filled on and on of happy times and laughter through out the house. For the very first time in a long time Grunkle Stan felt happiness.

It was finally midnight and they all went off too bed. Both Mable and dipper went to their old room they used to share and fell asleep instantly. Grunkle Stan said a whispery goodnight and smiled all the way till his bedroom.

When they woke up, Mabel and Dipper felt joyful and excited for the new day. They rushed to Grunkle Stan's bedroom to tell him goodmoning and help him on his wheelchair.

When they went in the room. It was cold.

Grunkle Stan was on the bed sleeping. The pine twins looked at each other in worried expressions as they remembered Their uncle was an early bird.

They slowly crept to his bed and poked his side.

Nothing.

They put the blinds up letting light burst through the room.

Nothing.

" Come on Silly Stan wake up!" Mabel said poking his cheek with a fart from her mouth following it.

Nothing.

Dipper stared cautiously to Grunkle Stan's peaceful face and did something his brain told him not to.

He checked his Uncle's pulse.

Nothing.

Dipper backed away in horror as Mabel began to realize what was going on. Her face looked heartbroken and she burst out crying, falling on his Uncle's lap begging him to wake up.

Her muffled sobs echoed through the room as Dipper's silent tears followed afterwards.

Thus concluding the twins watching their Grunkle Stan being slowly buried to the ground.

Everyone in the town was there looking sad. Wendy and Soos looked as sad as the Twins. Before the started to shovel dirt on his coffin, Dipper threw in His Grunkle Stan's old red hat he used to wear while he was showing tourist around the mystery shack.

It landed with a plop on the coffin as Mable also threw in one of her newly knitted sweaters that said :

"** WE LOVE YOU GRUNKLE STAN! "**

Both looked down sadly at the coffin as the first shovel of dirt hit the coffin.

They both finally realized why the instant their Grunkle Stan said he missed them, they felt sad.

Out of pure regret that they left the poor man alone and almost forgot about him.

They both began to silently cry.


End file.
